


Run Away

by drywitticisms



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pining, Requited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: Okoye decides to go to a fraternity party with Nakia & T'Challa after a fresh break-up with her long-time love, W'Kabi. A chance encounter at the party changes her life in ways she's never imagined.





	1. Watered Down Crown Royal

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been following me for the past few weeks, then you'd know that I've decided to take up the mantle of writing Okoye/M'Baku fanfiction. Yes, I'll be **that** girl - the one who writes a million and one fics about these two. I've already decided. No one nominated me; I nominated myself. The way I see it - if other people can play in this sandbox in regards to their preferred pairings, then so can I. I want to see more Okoye/M'Baku FF in this tag, so I'll do it myself. ;)
> 
> Also, the title comes from a Kat Graham song. The lyrics that are sprinkled throughout this story are also from the same song. I'm a sucker for Kat Graham; she's great for my muse! 
> 
> I don't own the song or any rights to the lyrics. This is all for fun and nothing more.

  
_“Hey, Mister, you’ve got an obsession,_  
_Lucky for you, I’m headed in your direction._  
_Got me feeling it deep_  
_‘Cause we got this connection.”_

  
Nursing the watered down glass of Crown Royal Nakia had given to her 20 minutes ago, Okoye found herself slyly pouring it out every time she passed by a sink, potted plant, or open window.

She knows she should have just turned down the offer, but Nakia insisted on loosening her up. 

Okoye wasn’t too keen on being overly drunk tonight. For reasons only known to herself. 

She’d been going through a lot lately, and getting drunk should have been the solution to all of her problems. 

Instead, it proved to be the root of all her problems. 

Final exams ended earlier today, and everyone was at T’Challa’s party blowing off some steam. 

T’Challa’s parents were U.S ambassadors, and they were gone for the weekend. They gave him permission to throw a party given that it was expected for the house to be spic and span upon their return. 

Naturally, T’Challa tasked his group of friends and even the neighboring fraternity and sorority groups to help. 

Okoye had been friends with T’Challa since middle school; through him, she met Nakia in high school after the other girl moved to D.C. their sophomore year. 

Ever since then, the three of them had been inseparable. However, Nakia wasn’t the only person T’Challa introduced her to. He also introduced her to her now estranged ex-boyfriend, W’Kabi. The quiet, reserved guy with intense eyes who was madly in love with her, until they’d all gone to Howard University. 

Once they entered university life, he changed. He remained faithful to her, but he became a completely different person - someone she wasn’t sure she liked. 

They weren’t together at the present moment, which came to be when W’Kabi forgot her birthday. He said he’d been hanging out with some guys he met at a fraternity party. 

Initially, she thought it was a cover story because he’d been out with another girl. Nakia had some friends at said party, and offered her the opportunity to look through the SnapChat of the night. But sure enough, he was out partying like he said. 

As she sat alone in her dorm room all dolled up to go out for her birthday, he was out having fun without her. He forgot her birthday, and she didn’t even get a measly birthday text from him. She cried herself to sleep that night, and promptly broke up with him the next day. 

He begged and pleaded with her that it wasn’t what it looked like, but it looked like he would much rather be at a party with his new friends than spend time with her on her birthday. 

They had been broken up for the better part of three weeks now, and she didn’t know if she even wanted to get back with him. 

She had spoken to him over the phone sporadically over the course of three weeks, but none of their talks resulted in them getting back together. She just didn’t know if she wanted to be with someone who refused to take her feelings into consideration. 

She had been hiding away in the kitchen away from the chaos of the dance floor full of drunken college students, so she was mostly alone. 

But she wasn’t alone anymore. 

She felt herself being watched before looking up and being met with a pair of knowing brown eyes. 

Sighing to herself, she shook her head at her bad luck. 

She didn’t mind thinking about how her first serious relationship crashed and burn, but what she didn’t want to think about was why she had been hiding in the kitchen for the majority of the night in the first place. 

“I’ve been looking for you all night,” The person stated gliding towards her across the shiny hardwood floor. 

“Well, I’ve been here.” She said as she raised her glass up towards them with a fake smile. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” They said as they ran their fingers along the granite countertop of the bar. 

“No, I haven’t.” She lied with a slight shake of her head. 

“You have. I haven’t seen you in a week. We hang out with the same people, so why haven’t I seen you then?” 

“Maybe you haven’t been looking in the right places?” She asked. 

“Don’t give me that. You’ve been avoiding me.” They said. “Don’t worry; I won’t tell your boyfriend about us.” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend anymore, and what happened between us only happened once. There is no us.” She hissed looking over the person’s shoulder making sure no one overheard their conversation. 

“Okoye, why are you making me out to be some stalker type?” 

“M’Baku, I’m not. I just don’t think you understand the nature of our relationship.” She said. 

“No, I do. I think you don’t want to face what happened between us, and that’s why you’ve been avoiding me.” He said before stopping his trek to stand directly in front of her. “We didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Standing over her lithe frame, Okoye wasn’t exactly a short woman. But being in M’Baku’s presence always made her feel small and protected, which is how she ended up in this situation in the first place. 

“I know that, but I told you to give me some time to think.” She argued. 

“What’s there to think about? It happened. You’re single now, and so am I. There’s only a few ways we can go from here.” 

“I told you I needed time.” She said. 

“You did, but that was two weeks ago.” He said as he continued to crowd her space. 

Being forced against the cabinets of the kitchen, Okoye’s body temperature began to rise. M’Baku’s hulking body pressed up against hers made her feel wanted. 

Her heart started to race, and she started to feel like she did That Night. 

This is how it started. 

“Wait.” She said as she gently placed her hands against his chest. “We can’t.” 

“Why not?” He asked as he lowered his face to her cheek before burying his nose into the crook of her neck. 

Forcing herself to breathe, she tilted her head to the side in response. 

“See. Your body wants what you want.” He said before running his nose down her neck before placing a sucking, wet kiss near her collarbone. 

She forced herself to think through the fog of lust; she pushed him away from her. 

He allowed her to push him away, but he didn’t go very far. Every time she was in his space, he found himself attached to her. She certainly didn’t hate it, but he always made her mind fuzzy. She didn’t like that so much. 

“Give me time to figure this out.” She said through deep huffs of her breath like she had just run a marathon. 

“I’ll give you a few days, but I need an answer. I’ve been deprived of you for far too long.” He promised before looking over her thoughtfully. “I think the reason you’re okay with being alone like this is because you don’t know what you do to people. Ever since that night, I can’t stop thinking about you and what you’re doing.” 

“Uhhh …” Okoye uncharacteristically choked out. 

Okoye was always known for to be the more eloquent and poetic one out of their group, so it was strange to see her as tongue-tied and speechless as she was right now. 

“Even if you **do** get back with your boyfriend, you can’t just cut me off. Don’t cut me out of your life; I won’t cause any problems for you. I just want to be in your space and I want to be near you, if you’d let me.” He whispered. 

Okoye was stunned at his words. He’d always been so sexy and smooth around her since that night, but she didn’t know what to do with this side of him - the side that was romantic and sweet and dominant all at the same time. 

She liked it. 

“Okay, I won’t cut you out of my life but you have to give me time.” She reiterated. 

He nodded at her words before slowly backing away from her before turning on his heel. 

As soon as he was out of his purview, Okoye let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

She was screwed. Completely and utterly screwed. 

There was no way she would be able to get back with W’Kabi and maintain a friendship with M’Baku. It was just impossible. 

Turning towards the cabinet behind her, she placed her forehead against the cold wood in an attempt to cool herself down. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

A voice behind her asked making her jump. 

Turning around, she was met with the concerned face of Nakia. 

“For Bast’s sake, Nakia! Let me know before you scare the shit out of me.” Okoye said as she held her heart. 

“Sorrrry! I thought you heard me.” Nakia stated with a slight slur of her words thinking better of it. “But maybe not, the music is super loud so you probably didn’t.” 

“What’s up?” 

“Nothing, I just wanted to check on you and grab a bottle of water. W’Kabi’s been looking for you.” Nakia replied before walking towards the cooler on the other side of the kitchen. 

Okoye watched as the other woman bent down to grab a cold bottle of Aquafina before downing large gulps of it. 

“Be careful with how fast you’re drinking that.” Okoye warned, “What did he want?” 

“He looks terrible, by the way. He was worried about you and wanted to know how you were doing.” 

“Well, he should. He forgot my birthday! What boyfriend forgets their girlfriend’s birthday?” Okoye asked. 

“I’m sure it was an honest mistake.” 

“I’m sure you believe that, but you wouldn’t feel the same way if it were T’Challa.” Okoye shot back. 

“You’re right, you’re right.” Nakia said holding her hands up in surrender. “I’m under the influence of alcohol, so don’t take anything I say too seriously right now.” 

“I’m sorry; I don’t mean to snap at you. It’s just a touchy subject for me, you know?” 

“I know, and you’ve been under a lot of stress lately. That’s why I thought this party would be good for you.” 

“I appreciate the gesture, and it did help if it makes you feel any better.” Okoye reassured her friend. 

“It helps a little bit, but there’s something else going on with you. I just know it.” Nakia vehemently replied. 

“Girl, you’re wasted! You’re just seeing things.” Okoye denied with a large smile on her face. 

Nakia said nothing as she studied her friend and picked up on the lie. She would let it go .. for now. 

But eventually, she would figure out what was bothering her best friend. When she was more sober, she would dig deeper. Right now, she would probably get into a fight with a brick wall and lose. So, she’d shelve the discussion for right now. But tomorrow, she’d ask more questions. 

****\-------------------------------------------------------------** **

  
Okoye had been feeling rather skittish for the past few days. Ever since the party, she felt like her secret was getting heavier and heavier to carry. This burden weigh heavily on her shoulders, and she didn’t know what to do about it.

She could just tell Nakia the truth, and free herself from this prison. Or she could continue holding onto this thing until it became bigger than her. 

No, she needed to talk to someone. This thing happened at least three weeks ago, and she was still stressed out about it. 

Maybe because she felt something with M’Baku that she never felt with W’Kabi. Which was a sad conclusion to reach as she and W’Kabi had been together since they were basically kids. 

But familiarity didn’t always mean the right choice. 

Sitting in her dorm room, she’d called Nakia over earlier to talk about what was bothering her. It was better to just rip off the band-aid. She was ready to meet her maker. 

It was her own insecurities getting in the way of her talking about what happened with M’Baku. She knew Nakia wasn’t the type to judge anyone, let alone her best friend. But something in the back of her mind said otherwise. 

Okoye felt like she’d betrayed W’Kabi by doing what did with M’Baku. Technically, they were broken-up and she’d done nothing wrong. 

They hadn’t even gotten back together yet, so there should be no reason for her to feel this heaviness whenever she thought about it. 

A small part of her questioned why she didn’t wait a little while longer. That same part of her wondered if she jumped the gun too quickly with M’Baku - a guy who was clearly into her in more ways than one. A fact she stumbled across after That Night. 

She didn’t even know what she wanted when That Night happened, but it happened nonetheless. She couldn’t take it back now. All she could do was talk about it and gain some clarity on the whole situation. 

A knock on the door of her room interrupted her thoughts as she knew it was Nakia. 

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door to be met with the open face of her best friends. 

“You brought T’Challa?!” Okoye exclaimed with an exasperated look. 

“Hey! I’m your best friend too. I know you guys have gotten closer, but I was your best friend first.” He defended with a pout. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s girl talk, and I wasn’t quite sure if I could say this in front of you.” Okoye said. “Since you’re here, you may as well hear this too.” 

“Hear what?” He asked. 

“Whatever’s been bothering Okoye for the past few weeks. She’s finally going to tell us why she’s been acting weird lately.” Nakia replied. 

Okoye stepped aside and allowed the duo entrance into her room as T’Challa sat in her bean-bag chair and Nakia took a seat in her desk chair. 

“Okay, guys. You know how I’ve been acting strange? Well, something happened at that Omega Psi Phi party about three weeks ago.” Okoye said. 

“Okay, we’re listening.” Nakia said. 

“I’ll tell you the story, but you can’t interrupt. You have to wait until I get through the entire story before you say anything or else I’m going to stop right there and leave you hanging.” She warned. 

“We’re not going to say anything. I, for one, know how to listen without interrupting. My girlfriend, on the other hand, may not so I want to apologize beforehand.” T’Challa said. 

Smacking his shoulder playfully, Nakia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before turning back towards Okoye, “You have my word that we’ll remain quiet throughout the entire thing until you finish.” 

“Okay, so here’s what happened….” She began.


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what happened That Night.

_“I’m in love (I’m in love)_  
_So in love (So in love)_  
_What I wouldn’t do, to be with you…”_  


**Flashback to That Night**  
**2 weeks ago.**  


Okoye was still unsure as to why she allowed Nakia  & T’Challa to talk her into going out tonight. 

****

She didn’t have any exams coming up, but she still just wanted to sit in her dorm room and brood over her lost love. 

She wasn’t over it. It was still too fresh for her to be out partying, but she knew they weren’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. 

She’d been saying ‘no’ for the past week, and they finally had enough. 

Slowly trailing their steps up the slightly wet walkway of the frat house, Okoye just wish they weren’t paying attention to her so she could slip away. 

Unfortunately, she had good friends so they weren’t overly affectionate enough with each other to forget her existence. Ever so often, T’Challa would throw a look over his shoulder to make sure she was still following them. 

When he didn’t do it, Nakia would. 

Essentially, Okoye was trapped. She had nowhere to run. 

Walking up to the door, it swung open before he could even knock. 

“T’Challa!” A dark-skinned, thin man with a neat goatee exclaimed holding his hand out to greet him. 

Taking a step back from the handshake, T’Challa put his arms around both Nakia and Okoye this time. 

“You remember my girlfriend, Nakia, and my best friend, Okoye?” He asked motioned to both women. 

“Of course! How can I forget two beautiful women? Come in, guys. There’s alcohol in the kitchen and some next to the DJ booth. Enjoy yourself!” The man replied before allowing the trio to walk past him and into the crowded house. 

They were walking through the throngs of people before they made it to a somewhat quiet place of the house. 

“I don’t want to dance just yet; you guys can go ahead without me.” Okoye replied. 

“When you’re ready, come find us!” Nakia replied directly into Okoye’s ear. 

She nodded before giving her a thumbs up as she watched the two of them shimmy towards the crowded dance floor of the party. 

Just a few months ago, it would be she and W’Kabi joining the duo in the middle of the dance floor. 

Now, she was just the pathetic third wheel who was going through a sad break-up. 

She grabbed a bottle of Bud Light and took a long gulp. 

That was just the beginning. 

_**1 hour later ….** _

__  
__

__

While walking up the stairs to get to the bathroom, she accidentally bumped into the wall. 

Touching the wall, she found it was much softer than she originally thought. She touched her forehead but didn’t feel the beginning of a bruise, which confused her. 

She finally decided to look up into the smirking face of the most beautiful man she’d ever seen in her life. 

She couldn’t look away from the beautifully white teeth that was topped off with the cutest gap between his two front teeth. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” She squeaked out. 

“It’s okay. Maybe you’ve had a little too much to drink?” He asked. 

“No, I’m just really clumsy tonight.” She admitted. 

She wasn’t lying; she wasn’t as drunk as she seemed. She had 2 beers tonight, and it was spaced out over the course of this past hour so she was slightly buzzed. She was fine. 

“If you say so.” He said. 

“I **do** say so.” She retorted with a raised eyebrow. 

Looking down at her, he laughed at her faux bravado. 

Looking him over, she was taken aback by how attractive she found him. She usually didn't go for the muscular type; she was more into lean muscles. Those along the lines of a basketball player's body or a swimmer’s body. 

He was beautiful in his own right, and there was no denying it. 

“Is there somewhere we can go and talk?” She said as she stood up on the tip of her toes to reach his ear. 

He waited a few seconds before answering as he studied her. After what seemed like forever, he nodded before motioning for her to follow him. 

Walking towards the end of the corridor, he opened the door. 

“Come in. Mi casa es su casa.” He said with a flourish of his large hand. 

She smiled at his words before walking through the door and surveying his room. 

It was fairly clean, considering the fact that he was a part of a fraternity. She was pleasantly surprised as she found herself nod in approval. 

“Does it meet your standards?” He asked after closing the door. 

“Yes, I’m shocked by how clean it is.” 

“You can take a seat anywhere you like.” 

She looked around before deciding to sit on his bed. It looked comfortable enough. 

As soon as she sat down, she couldn’t help but to fall back on it to see how soft it was. 

“Your bed is awesome!” She replied with a large smile and closed eyes. 

“I’m glad you think so.” He said as he pulled a hardwood chair in front of her and sat down. 

They both sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the peace and quiet of the atmosphere. 

“Does your boyfriend know you’re in some strange guy’s bed?” He joked. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend; if I did, I wouldn’t be up here with you.” She said. "And you're not **that** strange nor am I **that** drunk." 

“I’m just checking.” He said. “I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.” 

Cracking one eye open to look up at him, she finally sat back up. 

“What’s your name?” 

“M’Baku.” He replied. “And yours?” 

“Okoye.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Okoye.” He said with a large smile on his face. 

“Likewise. So, tell me about yourself. What’s your major?” Okoye asked. 

He laughed at her words before answering, “My major is Biology.” 

“What's so funny?" She asked. 

"It's just the cliche way of making conversation in college these days. That's all." 

"Anyway, biology? Now, I’m really impressed.” Okoye replied. 

“Your turn - what’s your major?” 

“My major is International Business.” 

“It suits you.” 

“How would you know?” She asked with a giggle. 

“From the little bit of what I’ve seen of you, it does.” 

“You just met me tonight.” 

“Yes, but this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you.” 

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before tonight.” She said with a serious look. 

“Sometimes, when you’re not really looking, you can miss everything.” He said. 

“What does **that** mean?” 

“It means - you had no reason to look for me before tonight, so you always seem to miss me.” 

“But you’ve had reason to look for me?” Okoye asked curiously. 

“Next question - why did you come here tonight?” 

Stunned by the change of subject, she decided to answer his question, “My best friends convinced me to come, even though I didn’t want to.” 

“Why didn’t you want to come?” 

“Uh uh! You’ve already asked a question. It’s my turn - why’d you pledge this fraternity in particular?” 

“This is one of the oldest fraternities in the university’s history, and my father and grandfather were both members; I have a great appreciation for tradition, and I believe in keeping with something if there’s nothing wrong with it.” 

Okoye nodded at his words as his logic made sense, and she found herself agreeing with it. 

“Now, it’s my turn again - why didn’t you want to come?” 

“Because I broke up with my boyfriend, and I just wanted to stay in my dorm room and mope alone with ice cream and sad music.” 

He looked thoughtful at her question before he nodded at her as he waited for her to ask a question. 

“Do you have a girlfriend? If not, is there someone you’re interested in?” 

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend. And yes, there is someone I’m interested in but I don’t know if she’s quite available yet.” 

Okoye was intrigued by his answer, but knew it wasn’t her turn to ask another question so she shelved that for another time. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, and since we’re getting pretty personal here, why did you break up with your boyfriend?” 

“He forgot my birthday.” Okoye whispered shamefully. “What kind of guy forgets his own girlfriend’s birthday? It’s not like we just hooked up; we’ve been together since high school, and he forgets the most important day in my life? Just like that? It felt like I was in love alone, so I ended it.” 

“You have a right to be hurt .. and angry. Even if he isn’t the type to go crazy over birthdays, he still should have respected your right to celebrate yours. Being with someone means making certain small sacrifices just to make them happy, because that should always be your goal. Why would you want to make the person you love cry? It doesn’t make sense to me.” 

That was the most he’d said all night, and Okoye was taken aback. She was impressed by how in tuned he seemed to be with his emotions . He didn’t seem to be one of those guys who thought it best to be emotionally constipated for no discernable reason. 

She wondered why she never met him before tonight. It was strange, because T’Challa frequented Omega Psi Phi’s parties all of the time. There were even a few where Okoye and W’Kabi double teamed with T’Challa and Nakia, so she should have crossed paths with him before. 

“Okay, that’s enough about me and my sob story. Let’s talk about you - why isn’t this mystery girl available?” 

“She’s always been out of my reach. But the one time she’s completely free and clear, I’m warned against going for what I want.” 

“You go for what you want, because you’re the one who has to look in the mirror in the morning. Are you really going to wait until some other guy walks right in and snatches her up? No! Something tells me you’re not that kind of guy anyway, so I say go for it. What do you have to lose?” 

Throughout her whole rousing speech, M’Baku simply stared at her. Which Okoye took notice of, but she was too busy to mention it. 

It didn’t matter though. 

Sometime between her last two sentences, M’Baku had taken the seat next to her on his bed. 

Before she could say anything else, he reaches up and brushes a loc out of her eyes. Startling her, Okoye said nothing. 

She was confused. 

It took her by surprise at how gentle he was being. The real question was simple - why? 

“M’Baku, what are you doing?” She whispered. 

“You know, I’ve always known who you were. I would see you around campus with Nakia, W’Kabi, and T’Challa sometimes. We never had any classes together, so we never had any reason to meet .. until now.” 

“Are you .. are you **hitting** on me?” She blurted out. 

Try as she might, Okoye wasn’t as smooth as she proclaimed to be. She was just like any other girl - beautifully awkward at the wrong times. 

“If you have to ask, then I’m probably doing a horrible job.” He said as he continued to survey every nook and cranny of her face. 

“What brought this on? … How long have you felt this way?” She asked. 

“Oh, for many, many moons.” He said as he used both hands to cup her cheeks. 

Staring into his brown eyes, Okoye felt his touch kickstart a spark deep in her belly. She hadn’t felt this way in so long. 

Passion. Lust. 

But passion burned red hot until the flame was quickly extinguished. 

“What do you want from me?” She questioned. 

She had to know. She didn’t know what to believe at this point. She just needed answers. Asking those questions now seemed like strange timing, but this was as good time as any. 

“I want your love. I want your time. I want your attention. Most of all, I just want **you**.” He declared as he caressed the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs. 

Feeling wanted and desired wasn’t unfamiliar to Okoye. What was unfamiliar was listening to someone reiterate their feelings in such a blatant manner. 

W’Kabi wasn’t as verbal as he was physical, which worked fine for them because Okoye was the same way. 

She didn’t know what to do with this beautiful man whose hands had now slid down her shoulders to caress her breasts, causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

He finally settled on her tiny waist before speaking again, “I want to worship you. I’m a traditional man. Not in the way that I feel like a woman’s place is to yield, but in the way that I feel like you should be the focal point of our lovemaking.” 

With this, he stood to his feet forcing his hands away from her body. 

“Take off your clothes.” 

With those few words, she felt like she wanted to jump out of her skin. Her body came alive, and she felt the beginnings of her pussy drench her underwear. 

He didn’t wait for her to respond or to even act. He simply helped her pull her shirt off before bending down to remove both her jeans and underwear in one fell swoop. 

Kneeling at her feet, he gently pulled her lower body closer towards the end of his massive bed. 

Spreading her thighs, he placed scattered wet kisses along the inside of her thighs. 

Making his way up, he pressed his nose between the lips of her drenched pussy. She was slightly mortified at the idea of him being face deep in her pussy, but it didn’t last long as she felt the stirrings of arousal take over. 

Sliding his hands up her body, he gently pressed her torso backwards to his bed. 

“Get comfortable.” 

Before she could respond to his words with sarcasm, he took a long lick of her pussy causing her to fall back and accept it. 

Moaning against her pussy, he pulled back to speak, “I knew you would taste amazing. Looking at you, I just knew I had to have you in my mouth and on my face.” 

Releasing a deep moan at his words, Okoye shook her head out of astonishment. 

She was really allowing the most beautiful man in the world to eat her out at a fraternity party. 

She didn’t have long to mull over the idea before she felt him go back for more. This time, he simply went to work sucking the lips of her labia. 

Using his large fingers, he spread her lips to reveal her clit. 

“Oh, there she is. I’m sure she’s been waiting to join the party.” 

Going in for the kill, he took the small appendage between his lips and gave a strong suck causing Okoye’s lower body to rise. Releasing one of her thighs from his large hands, he inserted two fingers into her pussy before he found a rhythm between his tongue and fingers. 

She felt the walls of her pussy gripping his thick fingers as she continued to ride his hand. Moaning loudly around her clit, the vibrations from his mouth ratcheted her pleasure up even more. 

Whining, she attempted to pull away from him. She almost couldn’t take the stimulation he was forcing on her. She looked down to see him shake his head as he gripped her thighs tighter to keep her pussy in his face. 

Moaning and slurping up everything she was leaking, Okoye couldn’t contain the loud, throaty moans falling from her lips. 

She was in Heaven, and she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. 

“Oh, fuck!” She exclaimed. 

Her breath came out in short pants until all she could feel was his lips and tongue. 

Reaching her peak, she let out a sharp yelp. Reaching down to his head, he gripped her hands and held them while he stayed with her through her orgasm. 

She felt a rush of wetness gush out of her body and into his mouth. Her legs grew weak as she began shaking through the whole experience. 

Eventually, the aftershocks stopped. M’Baku placed one last, sucking open-mouth kiss on her pussy before sitting back on his knees. 

“Well?” He asked smugly. 

“You’re trying to kill me.” She said as she bent down and grabbed his head between her hands and shoved her tongue his mouth. 

Massaging her own tongue with his and sucking his full lips, she made sure to taste every drop of herself that he’d savor. 

“You taste good, baby.” He said after pulling away from the kiss. 

“Are we done?” She whispered. 

“No, far from it.” 

_**30 minutes later …….** _

__

__

They were still going at it. A more apt description was that he showed no sign of stopping. His thick dick scraped the walls of her pussy ever so deliciously causing her to latch onto him like a spider monkey. 

She couldn’t help it; she never quite enjoyed sex like this before, so she was taken aback by this whole experience. 

She couldn’t stop the breathy sighs and loud moans coming out of her mouth. Later on, she would remember some of the filthy things she’d whispered in his ear as he was balls deep inside of her. 

**“Fuck me, Daddy!”**

**“Baby, you feel so good inside of me. I never want you to leave.”**

**“I came in your mouth. Are you going to let me come on your dick?”**

With every nasty thing that came out of her mouth, his grip on her hips would tighten and he would grunt before increasing his thrusts. 

They’d moved back to missionary position, which gave her a perfect view of his muscled ass and the perfect spot to whisper even more dirty things in his ear. 

“Baby, I know you love this pussy but you can let go now. Don’t you want to spill inside of me?” She purred before sucking on his earlobe. 

“If you come now, will you let me taste you afterwards?” She asked causing his whole body to seize up. 

Throwing his head back, he roared as he continued to pump through his own orgasm. 

Staring at how beautiful he was as he came, Okoye felt like she was in a dream that she didn’t want to wake up from. 

After his last thrust, he laid his head between her breasts. 

“When we wake up, I want to know everything about you. Don’t sneak out on me, because there’s a lot we need to talk about.” 

While Okoye enjoyed her time with M’Baku, she wasn’t sure if she was ready for what he was asking for. Drifting off to sleep after him, she found she could afford to take a 10-minute nap before getting up to go find Nakia  & T’Challa, if they were even still at the party. 

Waking up, he reached out for her to find an empty spot. 

Looking around the room as the sun filtered through, he found no sign that she’d even been there. He knew he wasn’t drunk last night, so there was no way he dreamed the whole thing. 

As he scooted closer towards his phone on his nightstand, a piece of white paper caught his eye. 

**_M’Baku,_ **

__

__

**I enjoyed last night. I had a lot of fun. You were amazing and exciting and all the things most girls look for in a guy. Unfortunately, I don’t think I can be that girl for you right now. I’m far too broken to get into anything serious. I hope we can be friends one day.**

**I’m Sorry,**

_**Okoye.**_

Squeezing the paper between his fingers, he sighed in disappointment. He shouldn’t have been surprised that it happened this way. Things always seemed to turn out this way for him. 


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion to our lovely three shot. Enjoy!

____

_“They can’t keep us apart. We’ve got to be free.”_

“So, wait … you had sex with M’Baku?” T’Challa incredulously asked. 

“Yes.” 

“But you just broke up with W’Kabi?” 

“I know.” 

“This is going to crush him.” 

“I know.” 

“Technically, you guys were broken-up. Technically, you’re **still** broken-up.” Nakia defended. “What you do is none of his business anymore.” 

“I know, but what does that say about me?” 

“You craved that intimacy and you got it. You just didn’t expect to get it so fast coming off a fresh break-up.” Nakia explained. 

“But here’s the real question,” Okoye said before turning towards T’Challa. “I wonder who could have warned M’Baku away from me knowing that he was into me.” 

“I just didn’t know if he was serious or not. I know how this goes.” T’Challa explained. “These frat guys get their claws into some girl, and they chew her up and spit her out. I know you weren’t looking for that, so I wanted to protect you.” 

“What, you didn’t think I could protect myself?” She asked incredulously. 

“No, I _know_ you can. I’m a guy, and I don’t even trust most guys. But I know how these guys think, and I was just looking out for you.” He answered. “To be honest, I didn’t even warn him away from you. I just told him you had a boyfriend, which should have been warning enough.” 

Okoye remained quiet as she mulled over his words. 

“I screwed up, and I was heavy-handed about it. I apologize for taking away your chance to decide for yourself.” He said. 

She knew he was sincere; for that reason alone, she couldn’t stay angry with him for long. 

“I forgive you.” Okoye said as she walked over to hug him. 

“Okay, guys, are we good now? T’Challa admitted that he screwed up, and you forgave him.” Nakia said. “Back to the topic at hand, what are you going to do?”’ 

Reluctantly removing herself from T’Challa’s warm hum, she sighed heavily at Nakia’s question. 

“I don’t know, but I have to think of something because M’Baku is adamant about being in my life.” 

“If you want, I can get some guys to rough him up so he finally gets the message.” 

“No, but thanks for the gesture anyway. You and your army would probably lose anyway, but I don’t feel threatened by him. In all honesty, I actually want him around. I don’t want to cut him out of my life.” She confessed. 

“Well, that settles it then.” Nakia said. 

T’Challa simply nodded at her words in agreement. 

Well, Okoye finally got everything off her chest. Now, there was nothing left but to deal with M’Baku. 

She didn’t know what she was going to do, but she needed to do something quick. 

You can’t just play with people’s feelings, and she was well aware of that. 

She needed to handle this situation with care. She couldn’t be reckless,especially with her own feelings on the line. 

M’Baku often never strayed too far from her mind. 

She liked him. 

The one conversation they managed to have opened her eyes to so many things about him. 

He was a good guy, and he seemed to care. 

But looks can be deceiving. 

Only time would tell. 

**__**

**_2 weeks later….._ **

Sitting in a comfortable chair at the library, Okoye’s life had become fairly simply over the past few weeks. 

She finally got the chance to talk to W’Kabi, and they both agreed to remain friends. 

They had been broken up for a little over a month by this time, so it didn’t hurt as much anymore. It still hurt and she mourned what could have been, but she also knew life had a funny way of working out sometimes. 

Okoye knew there was a good possibility they could have worked it out if she were interested in doing so. 

Alas, she was not. 

While W’Kabi’s screw-up was an honest mistake, it definitely illustrated the tiny cracks in their relationship. 

What happened just further proved that they were better off as friends, because Okoye knew what usually happened with these situations. Her own parents even warned her about what would happen once she and W’Kabi went off to college. 

Some high school sweethearts grew up together, and the people they grew into still maintained that same level of compatibility and love. T’Challa and Nakia were lucky enough to fit this scenario. 

For others, things didn’t always pan out that way. W’Kabi and Okoye were unfortunate enough to land in this category. 

She washed her hands of the situation, and she felt a million times better for it. 

One problem was solved, but that still left another one - M’Baku. 

She hadn’t seen M’Baku in two weeks; he was serious about allowing her time to think. 

No matter what he did, he just kept surprising her at every turn. 

She asked him to give her time, and he gave her time. 

He listened to her, and gave her good feedback. 

“Hey.” A voice softly stated above her. 

Looking up at the intruder, she smiled. She was expecting him; she’d call him a few hours ago to set up a meeting at the library. 

He’d come. 

“Hey, M’Baku. Have a seat.” She said as she motioned towards the empty chair in front of her. 

Watching his large hand pull the wooden chair out before placing his muscular body in the seat, Okoye suddenly forgot everything she’d plan to say to him. 

She had thought up an entire speech, but her mind suddenly went blank. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” He asked. 

“Us.” She said plainly. 

His brows shot up towards his hairline before he straightened up in his chair. 

“Well …” He said before trailing off giving her an opportunity to speak. 

“I like you, but I think we need to take this slow.” She explained. “I just got out of a relationship with someone I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. You have to be patient with me as I work through this.” 

“Consider it done.” 

“I mean it, M’Baku. I know you’re a good guy, and that you’ve been holding a torch for me for quite some time now. But you have to understand the position I’m in right now.” 

“Okoye, I get it.” He reassured her before reaching across the table and grabbing both of her hands inside of his own. “You’re still in love with your ex; love isn’t something you can stop feeling overnight. You want us to be friends, and you want to see how our friendship goes before we jump into something more serious.” 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want.” She said as she sighed in relief. 

He understood. That’s what she hoped for. 

“I’m not a fool, so I understand why you feel this way. I know you need some time to deal with all of this. I’m just happy to be your friend.” He declared. 

Smiling at him, she nodded. She was happy that M’Baku seemed to get where she was coming from. Most guys had a tendency to get angry in situations like these, but not M’Baku. 

She had hoped he was a good guy like T’Challa, and he proved her right. 

As he began animatedly talking to her about something completely off-topic, she couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across her face. 

His understanding and gentleness proved to be just what the doctor ordered for her broken heart. 

She mourned her old relationship, but she reveled in the fact that she was embarking something beautiful. 

A new beginning that was cultivated from honesty and trust. 

She could do this. 

****

_“Hey, Mister, you've got an obsession_  
_Lucky for you, I'm headed in your direction_  
_Got me feeling it deep, ‘cause we got this connection_  
_What do you say, we run away?”_  


**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? Leave comments and kudos and tell me all about it!
> 
> If you want to see more of this pairing, then I'm definitely your girl. I have nothing better to do, and my muse for them has been in overdrive lately.
> 
> Also, you may have to wait a little while longer for me to update AMST. I'm kind of stuck when it comes to writing the next chapter. But for some strange reason, I was able to write this one in no time at all. It's strange how inconsistent and finicky our muses can be, huh?


End file.
